dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Cleric
thumb|A Harvest Cleric. Harvest Cleric (呪療士, Ju Ryou-shi) is a class in The World R:2. They are sometimes called "Clerics" for short. Both Harvest Clerics and Shadow Warlocks are considered spinoffs of The World's Wavemaster class. Usefulness Their favored weapons are staves, which give bonuses to their magic and elemental stats, and can be used in melee combat, being considerably physicially stronger by level than grimoires but weaker than any other type of weapon. In exchange, Harvest Cleric staves give a much lower magic bonus than Shadow Warlock grimoires, though the elemental bonuses are around the same. Like bayonets, neither staves nor grimoires have special types (i.e. "Hold and Release", "Rapid Attacks") for melee combat. Like Macabre Dancers and Shadow Warlocks, Harvest Clerics learn spells incredibly fast, at a rate of almost 1 per job level, but learn no arts. Weapons :See Staves. List of Skills In The World R:2, unlike in its predecessor, skills are inherent to a class, not to a weapon. As a player raises his or her job level, he or she will gain access to new abilities. Some healing spells can be learned by all classes via special, expensive books, but a fair portion of the Harvest Cleric repertoire is unique. In addition, since items are unusable in Arena battles, Harvest Clerics are considered a team staple. *Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 16, HP Restored: 100, Job Lv. 1) *Rip Duk (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Cures Poison, Job Lv. 2) *Rue Kruz (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Element: Water, Job Lv. 3) *Rip Mumyn (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Cures Sleep, Job Lv. 4) *Ul Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 62, HP Restored: 200, Job Lv. 5) *Zan Rom (Target: Area, SP: 24, Element: Wind, Type: Tornado, Job Lv. 6) *Rip Maen (Target: Unit, SP: 55, Revive an ally with 25% HP, Job Lv. 7) *La Repth (Target: Area, SP: 54, HP Restored: 100, Job Lv. 8) *Rip Maj (Target: Unit, SP:15, Cures Curse, Job Lv. 9) *Ol Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 80, HP Restored: 350, Job Lv. 11) *Rip Fin (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Cures Seal, Job Lv. 11) *Ap Corv (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Temporary up in P. Atk. by 3, Job Lv. 12) *Ap Corma (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Temporary up in M. Atk. by 3, Job Lv. 12) *Rip Suvi (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Cures Paralysis, Job Lv. 13) *Lau Repth (Target: Area, SP: 120, HP Restored: 200, Job Lv. 14) *Ap Vorv (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Temporary up in P. Def. by 3, Job Lv. 15) *Ap Vorma (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Temporary up in M. Def. by 3, Job Lv. 15) *Pha Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 120, HP Restored: all, Job Lv. 16) *Rig Geam (Target: Unit, SP: 35, SP replenishes over time, Job Lv. 17) *Rig Saem (Target: Unit, SP: 35, HP replenishes over time, Job Lv. 17) *Lei Zas (Target: Unit, SP: 42, Element: Light, Job Lv. 18) *Lao Repth (Target: Area, SP: 225, HP Restored: 350, Job Lv. 19) *Rip Ranki (Target: Unit, SP: 30, Cures Confusion, Job Lv. 21) *Ap Do (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Temporary up in speed by 50%, Job Lv. 21) *Rip Palam (Target: Unit, SP: 45, recovers all bad status effects, Job Lv. 22) *LaPha Repth (Target: Area, SP: 338, everyone's HP is fully restored, Job Lv. 22) *La Corv (Target: Area, SP: 40, temporary up in everyone's P. Atk. by 3, Job Lv. 23) *La Corm (Target: Area, SP: 40, temporary up in everyone's M. Atk. by 3, Job Lv. 23) *LaRig Geam (Target: Area, SP: 90, recovers everyone's SP over time, Job Lv. 24) *LaRig Saem (Target: Area, SP: 90, recovers everyone's HP over time, Job Lv. 24) *La Vorv (Target: Area, SP: 40, temporary up in everyone's P. Def. by 3, Job Lv. 25) *La Vorm (Target: Area, SP: 40, temporary up in everyone's M. Def. by 3, Job Lv. 25) *PhaRip Maen (Target: Unit, SP: 150, resurrects one dead friend with 100% HP, Job Lv. 26) Harvest Clerics in G.U. :See Category:Harvest Clerics. The World FORCE:ERA Harvest Cleric (呪療士 - ハーヴェスト) is a Starter Class in The World FORCE:ERA and can progress to one of two Advanced Class, Priest or Monk. This Class uses Healing Wave. Trivia *Harvest Clerics were called simply Harvests in the Japanese version of the series. *Harvest Cleric is the official class of the Medic Union guild. Es:Harvest Cleric category: The World R:2 Classes * Category:The World R:X Classes Category:The World FORCE :ERA Classes